<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal by oofen_flugen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069585">Eternal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofen_flugen/pseuds/oofen_flugen'>oofen_flugen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Character Study, Drabble, Introspection, Like so much, M/M, POV Ash Lynx, ash is a hopeless romantic and you cannot convince me otherwise, but not in first person, i cant write first person to save my life, i really went ham with the metaphors, its literally just an eternal monolouge but written like poetry, poetic ash lynx, they are soulmates your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofen_flugen/pseuds/oofen_flugen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash Lynx is poetic as fuck and rambles about the past, the future and Eiji</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late. The sun had set hours ago, collapsing into the horizon too quickly and consumed by the skyscrapers in the distances. They were always there. Funny how something could feel so isolating and still make up a throne. </p>
<p>Ash stared up at the sky again. </p>
<p>He hated Cape Cod. He hated that looking at the sky reminded him of it. Over and over again.  </p>
<p>He told himself he was indifferent to that place. He told himself he was indifferent to everything that had happened and indifferent to the long walks home with bruised knees and tired eyes. He still hated it despite what he’d told himself over and over, except for the night sky: royal blue and murky. It was like deep water, except it wasn’t cut off by an ocean floor and fault lines. </p>
<p>Griffin pointed to Orion’s belt each night with such hopeless optimism. He only learned the constellations the months before he was deployed. He told Ash over and over that the stars would always be the same wherever they were. They were stable. Millions of years had passed, and people still recognized the shapes. </p>
<p>Ash started to believe humanity was held in the stars. They told tales of tragedy and remembrance. They guided travelers back home. And yet, New York was covered with light pollution. Murkiest was only enchanting when there was something beyond it. Past skyscrapers, and alleyways, and abandoned warehouses, what else was there to know? </p>
<p>Scorpions and water-bearers couldn’t stop gunshots. </p>
<p>Gods placed beings among the stars to protect them and give them life beyond the Earth. What would be better: being eternal and watching the world crumble or letting yourself fall with the rubble?</p>
<p>It was sickening, really. The idea of eternity lost its appeal long ago. If stars held humanity, it had to come from somewhere. Ash remembered staring at the sky in awe, wishing to be swept up in sun-painted clouds and fly away above the open fields. He blamed the coach. He blamed Marvin. He blamed Golzine. Is that the exchange for immortality? Humanity lost and thrown into the sky? </p>
<p>Eternity was such a foreboding concept. He had asked Eiji about it once, and he only smiled and looked happily out the window. </p>
<p>“Everything is already eternal. The metal outside on the buildings, it’s always been here. It’s been changed and broken, but it’s been here. Why would I be scared of being eternal, when eternity is just this? I’d like the believe the good memories are eternal, even if we can’t remember them anymore.”</p>
<p>The night sky had lost its glamor years ago, but Eiji rose with the dawn each morning and opened the window with a cup of tea in hand. </p>
<p>Maybe Eiji was the exception. He always seemed to be. Maybe some humanity could remain on Earth in the light of his eyes and the feather-light touches and the early morning banter. Maybe some could remain uncollected. </p>
<p>Or maybe the constellations only held the past. They guided travelers and retold the stories to each new generation, but maybe there was more. </p>
<p>Ash didn’t want to live among the constellations. He wasn’t a hero, he wasn’t a god, he wasn’t a story to be told, but he would be content to be eternal here. Basking in the sunlight. With Eiji. An eternity with Eiji would be worth it. </p>
<p>He did promise forever, after all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>